


A Step Further

by ElectricBelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBelle/pseuds/ElectricBelle
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Grand Prix Final, and Viktor wants Yuuri to take some time to rest.





	A Step Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dia_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/gifts).



> Hey, This is my first fic in 6 years. I've struggled to finish a fic, and never got to publish on on here until now. I even struggled with this one due to fear of not being good enough. I am proud to say that I worked my butt off to give you this piece! :)
> 
> This piece is thanks to the inspiration I got from @dia_dove, Thank you hun! I couldn't have done it without you!

It had been 3 months since the Grand Prix Final had ended, and only 2 months since Yuuri and Viktor moved into a place together. Every morning they both would wake early, and head to the rink to practice. Yuuri was determined to get better, though Viktor insisted he take at least a few days to himself. Even with Viktor pleading for him to rest, Yuuri again insisted on going to the rink.  
\--  
“Yuuri, you need to focus on yourself too you know?” Viktor chuckled as he watched Yuuri attempt yet another quad salchow. “If you work too hard, you’ll only exhaust yourself.” He added shaking his head.  
Yuuri braced himself as he lost his footing and hit the ice. He took a deep breath and sighed looking to Viktor, “Viktor, just let me try it again! I have to figure this out!” he pleaded, his eyes watering.  
“Yuuri…. I won’t stop you. Just remember, you have plenty of time to get it down, it isn’t like the competition is tomorrow.” Viktor sighed. He didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop for the day, not when Yuuri was showing more motivation than he had during the GPF. He watched as Yuuri skated across the rink and took a deep breath, he circled a couple times before looking to Viktor and giving him a small smile.  
He jumped, and Viktor watched closely, counting each rotation, and watching his form. ‘ _One, Two, Three, Fou- damn… he couldn’t complete the fourth…_ ’ Viktor sighed, but smiled at Yuuri brightly. “Your form was perfect, you just need to build a little more speed.” He said as Yuuri approached him. “We can call it a day I guess… I’ll try again tomorrow” he sighed, and Viktor could see the pain in his eyes.  
“Yuuri…” Viktor pulled him close, resting his forehead on Yuuri’s “You will get this, don’t look so sad. I know you can do it, but you are pushing yourself too hard. You’ve been practicing 6 hours a day every day, without rest. You need to take care of yourself. I can’t stand to see you push yourself past your limits like this. You can barely stand when we get home most nights” Viktor sighed, placing a soft kiss his forehead. “Take tomorrow off at least… Let’s go home and relax.”  
Yuuri relaxed in his partners arms and gave a sad smile “Okay okay, you win Viktor… I’ll take tomorrow off” he giggled softly. Viktor was elated to hear him agree finally, and lifted Yuuri into the air spinning him on the ice “Thank you Yuuri! You won’t regret it!” Viktor said before pulling him in for a kiss.  
\--  
They had left the rink shortly after their exchange on the ice and went straight home to rest. Viktor insisted on running a hot bath for the two to share, despite Yuuri’s protests. Just the thought of sharing the tub with Viktor caused Yuuri to go red in the face, even if they had bathed in the onsen together countless times. This almost felt more intimate. He stepped timidly into the bathroom, to see Viktor had already sunk himself neck deep in the water. “Y-you don’t waste any time…do you?” Yuuri says shyly, as he removed his clothes and pulls himself into the water.  
The large tub fit both men perfectly. Yuuri sunk into the water, the heat soothing his tired, sore muscles instantly. He breathes in deeply to relax but raises an eyebrow to Viktor “Lavender?” he questioned curiously.  
Viktor chuckles “Lavender helps the body relax, I figured you needed it.” He says sweetly. Yuuri’s face goes pink, but he smiles. “Thank you…” he said softly.  
Yuuri looked at the man in front of him and smiled. God he was gorgeous, and with his eyes closed, Yuuri could really take in his beauty. Yes, they had been together for a while now, but this was probably the most intimate moment they’d shared so far. Yuuri closed his eyes and bit his lip a little, ‘ _Considering we are engaged, I shouldn’t be so embarrassed…_ ’ he thought.  
Viktor took this moment as his chance, and slowly moved himself in front of Yuuri, placing a hand on either side of him. He smirked softly and leaned in to kiss Yuuri.  
Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Viktor’s lips on his, but immediately deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around him. He decided to throw his shyness aside, they were engaged damnit and he had to get over his timid behavior with the man.  
Viktor hummed softly and pulled the smaller man atop of him. Yuuri gasped a little, as he could now feel Viktor’s arousal, causing a warmth to spread through him. He blushed as he could feel himself hardening at the sensation. Yuuri pulls back from the kiss and looks Viktor in the eyes, biting his lip as he runs his fingers through his hair.  
Viktor smirks deviously, and slides a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Yuuri’s cock, only to be encouraged by the sharp gasp and soft moan that came from his lips. “Beautiful…” Viktor said softly, as he slowly pumped his hand, watching Yuuri squirm. He moves his other hand down Yuuri’s back and slowly to his entrance, teasing him with his fingertips. He knew this would be Yuuri’s first, so he needed to take it slowly.  
Yuuri moans out and pushes himself closer to Viktor’s hand, encouraging him to slip a finger past the ring of muscle. Yuuri gasped and shivered at the sensation “God…V-Viktor…” he moaned, gripping onto him. Viktor slowly thrusts his finger in and out, savoring the sounds his partner made in return. After a moment, he slowly slips another finger inside, now pumping his other hand rapidly, causing Yuuri to jump slightly, but fall back onto his hand with a loud moan.  
“V-Viktor! I….If you keep this up I-I’ll..” Yuuri moaned out, feeling himself edge closer to release. Viktor began to scissor his fingers rapidly, stretching his lover. He slipped his fingers back out and positioned himself at his entrance. “If it hurts to much, tell me okay Yuuri?” Viktor says softly. Yuuri nods, biting his lip nervously “J-Just hurry….” Yuuri moans softly, eager to reach his release.  
Viktor pushes himself slowly into Yuuri, watching his face for any sign on pain. Yuuri winces and gasps, as he felt the sharp stretch and burn from being filled. Viktor waited a moment, not wanting to hurt him. “God Viktor… M-move please! I... I need you! “Yuuri gasps, and Viktor eagerly complies.  
Viktor thrusts into him slowly, panting softly “Yuuri… You feel amazing” he moans, holding his lover close. Yuuri pushes himself down as the pain turns to pleasure, meeting Viktor’s thrusts. Viktor moves faster, lost in the moment, Yuuri’s cries of pleasure filling his senses.  
“Viktor!! I- I’m so close!” Yuuri cries out, as Viktor hits his sweet spot over and over. He see’s stars as his topples over the edge, cumming hard. Viktor gasps as he feels Yuuri tighten around him, thrusting deep before he releases, filling his lover.  
They sit in the water, Yuuri atop Viktor, for a few moments, panting before Yuuri finally looks into Viktor’s eyes “Y-You always know how to surprise me…” he blushed brightly “I-I Love you”  
Viktor’s eyes sparkle and he kisses Yuuri softly ‘I love you too…” he replies with a smile.  
\--  
They finish washing up, after having to rerun the bath, and curl up together in bed. Viktor looks deeply into Yuuri’s eyes and smiles. “What is it Viktor?” he asks, looking back into his lover’s eyes.  
Viktor thought for a moment, they hadn’t made it official yet and now felt perfect. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?” he asks stroking Yuuri’s face lovingly. Yuuri smiles sweetly “Yes...” he says softly, elated to finally hear those words.  
Viktor pulls Yuuri close and nuzzles him softly “I love you Yuuri.” He says softly. “I love you too Viktor.” Yuuri replies happily.  
Soon they both fall fast asleep, entangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to know more about fics I write, or just say hello, you can find me on tumblr @the-electirc-belle :)


End file.
